


Strawberry and mango

by julidoesnotwrites (notjuli)



Series: Trektober 2020 [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: #Trektober2020, Academy Era, Babysitting, Gen, Ice Cream, Starfleet Academy, Trektober, Trektober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26424307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjuli/pseuds/julidoesnotwrites
Summary: Trektober 2020, day 2, prompts "carign for a child" and "academy era".
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Joanna McCoy
Series: Trektober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937494
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: Trektober 2020





	Strawberry and mango

“Well Jo, your dad is gone for...” he checked the time, “...three hours. What do you wanna do?” He watched the child walk through the dorm, looking at the things on shelves, picking up papers from the table and putting them back down, until she finally turned to him.

“Your room is boring.”

He laughed. “Well, yeah. We don't have much space, so we don't have many things. And we don't spend that much time here either. Mostly to sleep and sometimes to study.”

“Well, what do you do all day?”

“Studying mostly. Though you are right that that's boring. I could show you the library, has Bones taken you there yet?” She shook her head. “The library is great. It's huge and it's got just about anything. I can show you my secret study nook if you promise not to tell your dad, and then I can show you the gyms, see if there's anything interesting going on there. There's usually people boxing or wrestling. I'm sure they'll let us spectate a match. How does that sound?”

“Okay, but I want ice cream too.”

“Your dad very explicitly prohibited me from giving you anything sweet that wasn't fruit.”

She pouted at him. “He doesn't have to know?”

“If you pick a fruity flavor we can count that as fruit, right?”

“Yes! Strawberry and mango are the best ice cream flavors anyways.”

“You even have the same awful tastes as your dad.” He made a face at that. “But this time it works in our favor. A strawberry and mango ice cream it is. After the library. They'd kill me if we got ice cream on any of the books.”

“Let's go!”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading. i'm on tumblr [@thisisnotjuli](https://thisisnotjuli.tumblr.com) on my personal blog and [@fanishjuli](https://fanishjuli.tumblr.com) on my fandoms blog.


End file.
